Poison Beyond Compare
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: Poison: a noun; A substance that, when introduced into or absorbed by a living organism, causes death or injury, esp. one that kills by rapid action. What does that make you think of? Whom? President snow perhaps...Peeta's  poison. Johanna's, Annie's...


**hey fellow hunger games lovers! well congrats for reading and finishing mockingjay! and if u dont no what the chiz im saying. THEN DO NOT READ THIS! MAJOR SPOILER! well u no how in the book Johanna and Peeta and Annie are cell mates? well this is a little imagination thingy about what happens in that time they are in the capitol! so enjoy! and review if you would like! those make me soooo happy! thanx!**

* * *

Peeta's POV

i wake up to find my head bleeding, my body ached and bruised, and in chains. Where am i? I ask myself then I realize I am in the same place I have been for what seems like ages. I am in the capitol, being held hostage with Johanna and Annie in the same cell.

To my left I see Annie. Scared and trembling, she mumbles to herself constantly about Finnick mostly. I try to assure her it is alright all the time, but usually she just brushes me off and continues with her fits of screaming. Just as I turn to my right. I hear the opening of a metal door. A tall and muscular man comes to our cell and throws a soaking wet and burned Johanna, yelling obscenities at her. He adjusts her chains and kicks her in the stomach with a loud thud. I find myself furious with this action and speak up.

"Leave her alone." I manage out. And the guard comes over to me outraged. But before he can say a word to me, Johanna talks. "He doesn't know anything you idiot. Don't bother wasting your time on him." She saves me. The thug turns away from me and goes for Johanna once more. He holds her up to the back wall, threatening. "You little, worthless, pile of crap. We'll get something out of you eventually, then you'll be freaking sorry." He spits at her face, and then he drops her again and leaves slamming the door behind him.

"Don't stand up for me. You'll only end up getting yourself killed and you have more value than I." she croaks. I look at her. Her long brown hair is now a faded, terrible color with bits of her hair missing, her body scratched and bloody with a torn suit. She is so skinny now that she looks like a rail. She is a pretty person, but has been through much.

"I doubt it, and thank you for helping me out just now." I retort. She meets my eyes with a look of hatred in them. "You don't get it. You don't understand. You have to stay alive no matter what they do to you, it is not an option." She says. I look at her confused. "They didn't tell you. I have to explain it then. Dammit Haymitch." Just then she explains everything. How he rebellion has started. How Katniss will be the mockingjay and how we are sent to help end the hunger games forever.

"Without you, Katniss wouldn't have the strength to go on and she would fail. WE would fail," she continues. I ponder this for a moment but interrupting my thoughts Annie screams. I scoot over painfully and try and calm her down like I usually do, but this time she doesn't stop, unlike the others. I am unsure of what to do when Johanna helps somewhat.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE ANNIE JUST SHUT UP!" Scream. Her face red and full of anger. To my surprise she does, unfortunately she scoots back into the deepest darkest corner of the cell and curls up in a ball, frozen. I go over to her patting her back. "It's alright Annie, Finnick will come for you. You will be fine." This goes on for awhile after I dose off, thinking, dreaming about Katniss.

My Katniss...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I awake to a bloody-murder death scream. " I will never tell you anything! Why don't you just kill me already you idiots!" then there it again calling me to jump. I turn to see Annie asleep. If it isn't her than who could it…

Suddenly, as if on cue, the cell door swings open with the same thug, dragging a sobbing Johanna and throwing her into the cell. Than he leaves without a trace. The only sound that is here is Johanna sobbing. Now, I am thoroughly shocked to see her crying. It takes a lot for her to scream let alone tear.

"Johanna. Are you all right?" approach her cautiously. This racks another form of sobbing that it hurts me to see her like this. She is the strongest of us all, if they have done this to her, than I can't imagine what they could do to Annie and I to make us break.

I am close enough to Johanna to touch her arm and I do, but she pulls back. "Get away from me! You don't care how I feel or how I am! No body does anymore!" she gets in between sobs. I put on a sad look on my face and respond to her firmly. "Well I do Johanna." And I take her arms and force her to look at me. And then when she does her stature completely falls and she comes to me in an embrace sobbing like I have never heard anyone cry before, into my shoulder. I comfort her,

"It's going to be okay Johanna I swear it." She looks up at me like I am insane. " No it isn't! If they broke me who knows everything about what they need to know, then how do you think YOU will fare?" she pulls back out of my arms and sits with her knees up against her chest tightly still crying some.

When Johanna calms down somewhat later, I ask her, "What did they do to you?" She looks up at me, with her brown eyes full of hatred. "They beat me, just for the fun of it. Then they soaked me until I was drenched with water, and they shock me. Every morning, evening and night." She spat, her voice full of anger.

I feel genuine sorrow for Johanna. "I'm so sor-"She holds up a hand and cuts me off. "It wasn't really your fault you know." She says softer. And looks away. But I'm not just here for the rebellion. Snow did a plenty more crud to make me mad for life." She says. "What have they done to you Johanna?" I ask cautiously. She looks up with me with about enough hurt and pain to break my heart. And she begins to tell the endings of their lives.


End file.
